The Other Sailor
by Harris Rose
Summary: Who is the myserious new girl at school that looks oddly like Usagi? She has a mysterious past, full of love, hate, and despair...yet she does not remember any of this! UsagiMamoru, ChibiusaElios, etc. etc. Enjoy!
1. A pastry wrapper that shines in the sun!

_Okay this is going to be WAY difficult because I've never even attempted to write about something based on the anime (I only own two of the mangas!) _

_But I'm a redhead, and I've always wondered why there was no redhead sailor scout. They can have two blue-haired ones, and even a green-tinted one, but only VesVes from the Amazon Quartet and Molly ever had red hair! _

Plus, the biggest question of all…why was there never a Sailor Sun? No no, don't leave this page! Honestly, I've thought this whole thing through, and TRUST me, you are in for a fun time! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the unfolding story of…Sailor Sun!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Disclaimer: I own two Sailor Moon mangas, the very first two. If I were Naoko Takeuchi, then I would probably own the entire series. So obviously, I am not Takeuchi, and so obviously, I don't own any of the Sailor Moon franchise, save for two mangas, one picture book, one dvd box set, and all three movies on VHS. Get it? Good._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Note: I disliked the fifth season of Sailor Moon, so let's pretend that Queen Nehelenia was killed for good, as was Galaxia, and that Sailor Moon is returning to normal life, though she still has her powers. The Outer Senshi is not there, and neither is Chibi Chibi. But Chibiusa is, and yes, Ellios is coming back. Oh, and they all attend school together, to make things easier.

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan. Unfortunately for Usagi, it was also a school day.

"Ohhh, why do we have to go to school on such a beautiful day?" Usagi whined to her friends.

"I'm just surprised that you're on time today, Usagi!" laughed Makoto.

"Yeah, what made you get up so early?" asked Rei.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at Chibiusa, who was listening to a tape (sorry, I couldn't resist. The series IS horribly '90s, after all). .

"The little brat made me wake up early so that she could get this new tape. I tried to refuse but she dragged me out of bed!"

"What are you listening to, Chibiusa?" asked Ami, gently tapping Chibiusa on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry!" Chibiusa smiled up at Ami. "It's this really cool new tape of classical music! I think it's nice to listen to in the morning."

"I find classical music very relaxing," agreed Ami.

Usagi yawned and stretched her hands over her head. "You know what's more relaxing? SLEEPING!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Usagi!" Minako playfully shoved Usagi. "Since you were on time, you were able to make sure that I would be on time!"

"Yeah, for once, the two of you won't be so tardy. Maybe now you'll stop being such lazy slackers!" Rei said haughtily.

Usagi and Minako exploded and started arguing with Rei as the group began to cross at an intersection.

Chibiusa was about to cross when she noticed that her shoe was untied. "Wait, guys!" Chibiusa called to her friends as she bent over to tie it. But the girls were too busy listening to Usagi and Minako argue with Rei.

Chibiusa stood up and quickly crossed the street, but because she was so small, the tall man in front of her was blocking the crosswalk sign. And because of the tape, she could not hear the car honking at her as it came speeding directly at her.

"What a pretty day this is!" Chibiusa thought to herself and looked up at the shining sun.

Usagi heard the car honking and turned around.

"CHIBIUSA!" she screamed, running back to her.

"NO!" yelled the other girls, quickly following. But they could see that they would not make it in time.

"Oh no!" Chibiusa cried as she noticed the approaching car.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that barreled across the intersection into Chibiusa, and flew her to safety a little ways away from Usagi.

Chibiusa looked up. "Usagi!" she cried happily. The face looming above her was the same loving, beautiful face, with those shining, blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" she panted, pulling back.

"Usa…gi?" Chibiusa frowned. The face belonged to Usagi, but not the hair. The sun shone down upon shoulder length, red ringlets.

"Chibiusa!" cried the real Usagi as she came running forward. She pulled Chibiusa from the ground and enveloped her. "Oh, I was so worried! I'm never letting you listen to classical music again!" She turned to Chibiusa's savior, who had her eyes down. "Thank you so, so very much!"

"Oh." The girl raised her head, and everybody gasped. The face was the same as Usagi's! "It was no problem!" she said pleasantly. "I'm just glad that I got there in time to save her."

"Ye…yeah…" Usagi trailed off, dumbfounded.

"Usagi!" exclaimed Minako softly. "She looks…"

"Just like you!" everyone whispered in hushed tones.

"What was that?" asked the girl, still smiling.

"My name is Chibiusa," Chibiusa stuck out her hand. "Thanks for saving my life! I owe you!"

"It was nothing, really!" laughed the girl. Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed. "Oh no, is that the time? I really must be off to school. It's my first day, and I don't want to be late!" The girl stood up, grabbed her bag, and ran off. "We will meet again! Bye!"

"Wow, that was weird!" Rei said.

"Yeah…guys, we're all going to be late for school now!" Makoto yelled, looking at her watch. "We better run for it!"

"Even on days that I wake up on time, I'm _still _late!" cried Usagi.

At School

"Wow, that was weird!" Rei said.

"You said that already," chided Ami.

"Yeah, about twenty times now!" Minako moaned. "It was weird, we get it!"

Usagi was staring out the window.

"What's up, Usagi?" asked Makoto gently.

"N…nothing. Just shocked over everything that happened. But don't worry about me!" Usagi said bashfully, running her hand through her hair—or at least, as far as her hand could get in her buns and pigtails.

"Yeah, it was weird, wasn't it?" Rei asked slyly.

"DON'T PUSH IT!" Minako yelled, bopping Rei over the head.

As the two girls were bickering, their teacher came back into the room. The girls had been shocked yet pleased when they had arrived late to their class to find that the teacher had not shown up yet.

"There's apparently going to be a new student!" Molly (sorry but I love her English name! She's so cute!) had informed them. "That's where the teacher went, to go get her."

"Class?" the teacher asked. "Our new student is here, please welcome her nicely. Come in!" she called to the door.

The door opened, and the new student came in.

"AHHH!!!!" yelled Usagi and her friends. It was Usagi's doppelganger, the one that had saved Chibiusa!

"Class, this is Amaterasu Akane." (a little tidbit: Amaterasu is a mythical Japanese sun goddess, HINT HINT HINT. Akane means "brilliant red" in Japanese!)

Smiling, Amaterasu bowed. "I go by Ari," she corrected to the class.

"Ari, then. Please take that empty seat next to Usagi over there," the teacher pointed to the empty desk next to the window.

"Hey, I remember you!" Ari said happily to Usagi. "How is your little sister doing?"

"Oh, she's my cousin," Usagi blushed, looking away. It was like looking into a mirror.

The other girls smiled timidly and turned away, too unnerved to look at Ari. They didn't see Ari's sad gaze, or see her finger a golden pendant hanging from the long chain around her neck.

Lunch

Everybody was huddled together, whispering about the new girl. Or really, everybody but Usagi, who was stuffing her face full of Makoto's delicious, abandoned lunch.

"Who do you think she—? USAGI!" Makoto swiped the lunch away from Usagi.

"But it was so delicious!" Usagi cried.

"Be serious! Don't you think it's weird?" Rei asked, receiving a blow on the head from Minako. "Ouch! I mean, don't you think it's kind of interesting that Ari looks exactly like you in the face?"

"I wouldn't worry about it so much. It's probably just a coincidence." Sensible Ami acknowledged, sipping her soda.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," agreed Makoto, who had handed some of her food back to Usagi nicely.

"Still…" Ami muttered. "It's uncanny."

It seemed as if Usagi had not been paying any attention to the conversation. She stood up and yelled "Hey!" at Ari, who was eating alone under a tree.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Usagi called out.

"If you don't mind!" Ari called back.

"No way! Come on over!" Usagi yelled cheerfully.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you!" Ari yelled back.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP YELLING?" a boy at another table yelled.

"It seems like you're already rubbing off on her, Usagi!" Molly said as she passed by the table, laughing.

_But we haven't spent any time together. As Rei would say: Weird! _Usagi thought to herself.

"Oh wow, that looks delicious!" Ari exclaimed when she saw Makoto's food.

"Oh, you want some? I have plenty, even though I already gave some to Usagi," Makoto held out a meat pastry to Ari.

"Wow!" Ari's eyes shined. "Thanks!"

Usagi picked up the pastry that Makoto had given her, hungry for it now that she saw somebody else holding one. Without noticing, she and Ari unwrapped the pastry, pulled the wrapper off and crumpled it in their right hand while quickly bringing the pastry up to their mouths, and threw the wrappers backwards, missing the trashcan by a landslide.

Within two bites each, Ari and Usagi had finished them.

"Mmm, that was delicious!" they cried to Makoto, hugging their stomachs and grinning happily.

Their mouths hanging open at the sight they had just seen, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako started to laugh.

"It's like Usagi times two!" Minako giggled.

"Yeah, double trouble!" Makoto laughed in agreement.

"Huh?" asked puzzled Ari and Usagi. They looked each other and shrugged.

"Hey, want to hang out after school?" Usagi asked Ari.

"Oh no you don't! This is high school, and we need to study extra!" Minako scolded.

"Oh come on, she's new, and I want to show her some of the cool things around here!" Usagi argued.

"Let her do it," Makoto placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "It's kind of her thing, showing around new students, isn't it?" She looked knowingly at Minako, Ami, and Rei.

"Okay, go for a little bit," Ami smiled. "The rest of us are going to study."

"Oh great!" Usagi cried happily. "Ari, do you like video games?"

"Do I!" Ari clapped her hands together. The two girls giggled and started talking together excitedly, and stood up to collect the trash they had thrown.

There were clouds in the sky, and there had currently been one covering the sun. But as Ari moved away from Usagi, the cloud scuttled away, and the other four girls could swear that they momentarily saw a girl with floor length red hair in a long white gown, shining in the light of the sun, throwing away a pastry wrapper.

Yay! First chapter done! If you are familiar with my other work, which you probably aren't, you know that I tend to write long, descriptive chapters. This will be a little different, as I am trying really hard to make it sound more like it does in the anime. I really just needed to get this introductory chapter out of the way. But I had a fun time writing it, and I hope you had a fun time reading it! Please, please, PLEASE comment! And I'd prefer it if you didn't flame, but if you must, then…sigh…you must.

p.s. For you more romantic readers…yes, there will be a big romance later on! I won't dissapoint!

_- 3_


	2. Usagi's Twin and the mysterious object

_**Hello again! Time for the second chapter! I know it's quick, but I had already written most of it when I published the first chapter. **_

_**I wish I could do a better smiley, but every time I try to make one and publish a chapter, some of the characters will not show up. So it looks more like I made a typo. Oh well…**_

_**Disclaimer: If you knew me, you would not guess that I am a Sailor Moon aficionado, even though I love fantasy and fairy tales and what not. So I've always kept it a secret. I have a very close friend that is really popular, pretty, athletic, and was voted "Best Personality" senior year. So I would never have guessed that she like Sailor Moon too! Imagine my shock when I saw that she had every season on DVD at her house! Obviously, if my friend can own more Sailor Moon merchandise than I can, then she is more suspect for owning the rights. So obviously, I do not own any of Sailor Moon. **_

_**Get it?**_

_**Good.**_

_**p.s. Sometimes I use the English names for characters if I like them better than the Japanese names. **_

-Ari And Usagi Are At The Video Arcade After Ari's First Day Of School-

"So um, you just tied with me on the Sailor V game…" Usagi said in disbelief.

Ari stepped back and put a hand on her head in embarrassment. "Oh, wow, I did!" she chuckled.

"Hey, Usagi! Who's your cute friend?" Andrew asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Ari turned around and Andrew did a double take. "Woah! Usagi, is this your twin?"

"Twin?" laughed Ari. "I don't think we look anything alike!"

"Eh?…" Usagi and Andrew's faces dropped.

Ari just raised an eyebrow and giggled. "My name is Ari, by the way."

"Andrew," he stuck out his hand to shake hers. "And I think I'll start calling you Usagi's Twin."

Ari and Usagi laughed as they left the arcade. "Goodbye, Andrew!"

"Bye Usagi! Bye Usagi's Twin!"

"Well, I better get to the study group, or my friends will be mad," Usagi grumbled. "I can walk you home first. Where do you live?"

"Live?" Ari asked, and she froze on the sidewalk.

Usagi turned to her. Ari's eyes were oddly clouded, and her face was blank and no longer cheerful.

"Live…? I feel as if I just arrived here this morning…" Ari said in a faraway voice. She came to and shook her head.

"You know what? For some reason, I don't think I live anywhere! Isn't that strange?" Ari gave an embarrassed laugh.

"That _is_ strange, Ari. Maybe you could come back to my house and spend the night?" Usagi offered. "Perhaps you just hit your head on something."

"I don't think so…" Ari shook her head again. "But sure, I would love to spend the night until I can sort this out!"

"Great!" Usagi said happily. "It'll be like a sleepover, my new friend!"

-Usagi's House-

"You'll love my mom. She's an awesome cook, and she goes all out when I have guests over," Usagi gushed to Ari as they approached the door.

"I'm sure I—" Ari broke off as the front door swung open.

"Finally, you are home, Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino scolded to Usagi.

"Sorry, mom!" apologized Usagi. "Oh mom, this is Ari."

"Of course it's Ari, why are you introducing me?" Mrs. Tsukino asked with a frown. She turned to Ari and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oof!" let out Ari as Mrs. Tsukino squeezed the air out of her.

"Mom?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "Do you know Ari?"

Mrs. Tsukino laughed. "Of course I know Ari! We were expecting her today, I am so glad that you picked her up and brought her home."

"Why would you be expecting her, mom?" Usagi asked quickly.

"You don't remember? Oh, Usagi, I wish that we could improve on your memory," sighed Mrs. Tsukino. "I just can't believe that you forgot your cousin was coming today!"

"COUSIN!?" gasped Ari and Usagi together.

"You girls," Mrs. Tsukino shook her head and laughed. "Well, come on in Ari. I have a lemon pie baking for you." Chuckling, she went inside the house.

"We're cousins?" Ari asked in shock.

"Is that why we look alike?" Usagi asked in the same voice. The two girls turned to face each other, a million questions in their eyes.

"This is not…the first time that something like this has happened," muttered Usagi under her breath. She could only be reminded of the time when Chibiusa had tricked her family into thinking that she was their cousin. But at that time, Usagi had known that they were not cousins, and thought that they were not related at all. As it turned out, she was wrong: Chibiusa was her daughter from the future!

Usagi sighed. "Well, you had better come inside. At least you have a place to stay now! Although…" Usagi tapped her finger to her chin, "what with Chibiusa taking up the attic, I don't know where you'll stay!"

"Oh, cousin Ari!" called Mrs. Tsukino in a singsong voice from inside of the house. "Come on in! You can come put your stuff in Usagi's room, where you'll be staying. I've made up an extra bed for you!"

"Well, that answers that," laughed Ari and Usagi together.

"I don't really know what's going on, but until I can regain my memory, I'll take it for what I see!" Ari said happily.

Usagi linked arms with Ari. "Come on, let's go get some of that pie!" she said, and they skipped into the house together.

-Somewhere In A Galaxy Far, Far Away…J.K.!…-

Somewhere far away, a life force began to unfold. From the darkest, deepest constellation in the solar system, a light that had once faded had come back. But the crystal encasing was now black, and its light harsh and discordant. It burned all of the stars around it, and made them flicker and fade.

The life force flew to Earth at the speed of light, shedding its cocoon the entire way. The shards formed a dark object above Tokyo, a hovering black crystal palace.

There were three towers. The life force landed inside of the tower on the farthest right. It lit up the tower and burst out. The palace was so high above the people of Earth that nobody could hear the surprised yet cold laugh coming from the tower.

-The Next Day-

"We're going to be late!" Usagi yelled.

"Usagi, why did you not wake me!?" Ari cried, running alongside her.

"I was asleep!" cried Usagi. "I was having beautiful dreams, and I did not wish to end them just yet!"

"The sun is so wonderful to wake up to, and you deprived me of it!" wailed Ari. "Hurry up, this is only my second day and I do not want to make a bad impression!"

Ari and Usagi rounded the corner to where their high school was. It was a cloudless day, so when the dark floating object loomed into view, it took Usagi and Ari by great surprise.

They stopped in their tracks and gasped.

"What is that?" Usagi cried.

"I don't know, but Usagi, we can check it out later. Right now, we have school!" Ari yelled, and grabbed Usagi's hand, steering her inside.

-Lunch Time-

"Mmm, I am so glad that I have such a talented new friend!" Ari exclaimed as she bit into the fruit pastry that Makoto had offered.

"Yeah, but don't get so used to it. If I keep giving you food, I'll have to give it to Usagi, also!" Makoto joked.

"You guys!" Ami said frantically, running up to the group.

"Why are you so late?" asked Minako.

"Look!" Ami pointed to the floating black object in the sky. "I saw that from the window in my Advanced Calculus class, and I wanted to get a better look."

"Oh, hey, Ari and I saw that this morning," Usagi remembered. "What do you think it is?"

Rei closed her eyes and concentrated. "You know, I'm getting a bad vibe from it."

"The Scouts should go check it out later!" said Minako.

"The Sailor Scouts?" asked Ari pleasantly.

Everybody gasped. They had forgotten that Ari was sitting with them.

"Oh, um, yeah, the Sailor Scouts," Usagi said quickly. "They always fight off evil, so they should go check it out."

"Right, right!" agreed Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami.

"Oh, okay," nodded Ari. "Hey, I'm going to go get a soda. Anybody want one?"

"No thanks!" chimed all of the girls.

"That was close!" sighed Usagi when Ari had left.

"Too close. We need to watch what we say around her," Ami said.

"Usagi, I know that she's living with you now," said Rei (Usagi had informed them of this that morning), "but I don't think that it would be a good idea to hang out with her after school, if we're going to be doing Scout stuff."

"But I thought we were finished with being Sailor Scouts, until we were reborn in Crystal Tokyo!" argued Usagi.

Ami shook her head. "Not when there's evil afoot. I agree with Rei, we shouldn't spend too much extra time with Ari."

"But…" Usagi said sadly. She looked over at Molly, who was eating with a different group of girls. She had grown distant from her friend over the years because of the Sailor Scouts, and she knew how sad that had made Molly. She didn't want to make a new friend and then abandon her.

Usagi stuck her nose in the air. "I don't really agree with that. She's going to question where Chibiusa and I go if we start fighting crime again."

Rei seemed to be thinking. "Well…maybe you could explain this to Chibiusa? Have her move back into your room and put Ari in the attic? That way, you will be able to sneak out at night if we have to fight evil again, without Ari knowing."

Usagi didn't like this, but she couldn't see a way around it. "Okay, I guess so. Luna told me last night after Ari had fallen asleep that she didn't trust Ari, anyway."

"Well, what with everything strange that has happened, I think we should stay cautious of her," Ami agreed.

"Sorry, Usagi," Makoto gave Usagi a hug. "She seems nice, but I have to agree with Ami. It is dangerous to let outsiders get too close with us Sailor Scouts."

Rei and Minako nodded in agreement, just as Ari came walking back to the group, a soda in her hands.

Usagi wanted to cry. To make a new friend like this, and then have to break ties with her? It didn't seem fair! But the other girls stood up to go, leaving Usagi to tell Ari that she could not attend the study sessions after school. Ever.

"What?" Ari asked, her eyes sad and puzzled. "Why?"

"The other girls…" Usagi waved her hand around loftily, "don't…um…like you very much?"

"Oh, was it something I said?" Ari asked worriedly.

"No, they just…don't like you," Usagi struggled to say. She hated lying like this.

"I understand." Ari stood up to leave. "Does this mean we can't be friends now?"

"Well, we probably shouldn't," Usagi said in a rush, "but you're still going to be living with me, right? We can hang out together and not tell the other girls."

"That doesn't seem right, but I still want to be your friend, Usagi," Ari said sadly. "Okay. I won't question any of this. I'll just go with it. I'll see you at home, Usagi!" Ari waved over her shoulder.

"See ya," mumbled Usagi, her head down. For some unexplainable reason, she felt as if a light in her had burned out, even though she had no even known that that light had been there.

_**Okay, well, that was longer than the first chapter, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter, you'll start seeing some Sailor Scout action! Maybe. If you're good. Haha.**_

_**- 3**_


End file.
